<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Not Fight by juminswhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288644">Let's Not Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore'>juminswhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumin Han chases after his wife who stormed off, hurt from their fight. He finds himself dragging her back home  knowing that no matter the cause, they can get through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Not Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Just what do you think you’re doing?” called a stern voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young woman he was addressing turned around, her arms hugging herself from the cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumin made quick strides over to her, the umbrella he was holding shielding him from the rain. He brought her under the cover, taking her damp hand in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, but sometimes you truly do make poor decisions,” he said. His eyes were casted down at her shivering form, his eyebrows knit tightly. She, too cold to resist, let him lead her back into the warmth of the building. Once inside, Jumin closed the umbrella, gave it a shake, and propped it up against the wall. He shrugged off his jacket and stepped behind her. “Go on,” he said. “Slip your arms in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when she did, Jumin grabbed the damp umbrella and took her hand once again. He marched her back up to their penthouse, both of them as quiet as can be. She, still a little ill from their argument, frowned and hugged the jacket close. She silently regretted storming off outside. Where she was going to go, she hadn’t known, but she was set on leaving. Now, here she was cold and dripping with rainwater. At least, though, she was now in the comfort and safety of the C&amp;R building. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfortunately</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsible husband had chased after her without a second thought!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only, she thought, he’d let her have her moments. Let her cry! Throw a tantrum or storm off every now and then! She couldn’t help but laugh at the thought. It felt like he always knew how to handle things. He never let her go off too long or do anything he knew she’d seriously regret. He was a loyal husband; he always pulled her back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, as of this moment, she wasn’t feeling like acknowledging that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the elevator doors opened Jumin led her patiently to their home. The door was still slightly ajar from his previous rash movements, but he didn’t make a comment on it. He simply pushed it open and closed it behind her. He kicked off his shoes and disappeared into their bathroom where he turned on the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now,” he said, beckoning her. “Don’t just stand there. You’ll get the floors wet, and I know you’re cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could only listen and drop her own shoes off before hurrying to the bathroom. Already, the water was steaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in and I’ll fetch your pajamas,” Jumin said before leaving. He only shook his head as he dug through her drawers. How could his darling wife be so ridiculous! Running out in the pouring rain. How angry could you be to take an elevator, ride the entire way down, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>run outside? Surely you’d have enough time to rethink things over?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumin turned on the lamp beside their bed and flicked off the rest, leaving the penthouse in a dark state. After a second thought Jumin went and started their fireplace. Not a word escaped his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he was simply going down a list of tasks, Jumin mindlessly returned to the bathroom, the stack of clothes in his hand. He knocked twice to let her know of his presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you’re done get dressed and I’ll comb your hair.” It was not a request but a command. A simple fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young wife could hardly muster up the energy to argue let alone detangle her own hair. And so, she let him. They sat on their bed, Jumin behind her going through every section with diligent care. He brought a towel up to dry her damp hair once more before returning the supplies to the bathroom. When he came back she was laying down, her elbow covering her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumin tried his best to suppress a smile. The dramatics!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid beside her on his stomach, his arm capturing her middle as he bent down to kiss her neck. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked, already knowing her answer. “I’m sorry I upset you but please let’s move on from this. Don’t act so irrational and leave again. I get scared when I don’t know where you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should work on that,” she muttered, rolling onto her side. Jumin only scooted up. With her back facing him, Jumin mirrored her body, holding her closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like that,” he said softly. “We don’t have time to waste on being petty and childish. We already discussed everything; we know what we need to do and not to do. Let’s let it go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only huffed, her eyes open and watchful. The fish in their tank were so peaceful. If only they could be that happy all the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumin ran a hand up and down her forearm, rubbing her as lovingly as he could. He hated fighting with her. Arguing, disagreeing, whatever it may be made his heart ache like no other. Her tearful eyes, angry looks, and harsh words were enough to send a crack through him. It hurt so badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” he said, resting his head against hers. He held her snugly, wishing more than anything that she’d simply stay. “Don’t ever walk out like that again. No matter how angry you are at me. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young wife only latched her fingers with his, her eyes slowly closing. It was enough for him to understand. He took in a deep breath and closed his own eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how awful things got, Jumin could not imagine letting her walk out on him. They were tied together. He would jump over the moon for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her head once before relaxing into the bed, his hold on her tight. Surely, tomorrow would be better. With his wife returned to his side, Jumin found that even with his aching heart he could fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. She was his other half. It would be okay. Whatever happened, he took graciously without complaint, because he had her. And with her, all was well.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>